


[podfic] Only This Moment

by reena_jenkins



Series: Triptych [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE 2017, Introspection, Multi, No Dialogue, Podfic, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The future is much too tangled up in the past, Leia thinks--a past that belongs properly to neither of them, that was shaped and bequeathed to them by the choices of others.





	[podfic] Only This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only This Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637371) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Introspection, No Dialogue, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:05:22  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Only%20This%20Moment_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as  **[a podbook (m4b) of the entire seres](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0688.zip) ** compiled by **[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)**bessyboo****


End file.
